


Gin ("Silver") Trailer

by sd1970x



Series: Fairy Musketeers / RWBY crossover [4]
Category: Otogi -Jushi Akazukin
Genre: Action, Cain is a wind mage, Fanfiction Trailer, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, RWBY - Freeform, Red Riding Hood Elements, Short One Shot, some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x
Summary: This trailer introduces Val, prior to being transported to remnant.





	Gin ("Silver") Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Time_Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_Thief/gifts).



> This whole thing is odd. OJA canon was never published out of the anime, and yet it wasn't toned down to match the audience. This only further reinforced the "RWBY that wasn't" theory.

\---

_ There's a day when all hearts will be broken _ __  
_ When a shadow will cast out the light _ __  
_ And our eyes cry a million tears _ __  
_ Help won't arrive _ __  
_ There's a day when all courage collapses _ __  
_ And our friends turn and leave us behind _ __  
_ Creatures of darkness wil triumph _ __  
_ The sun won't rise _ __  
_ When we've lost all hope _ __  
_ And succumb to fear _ __  
_ And the skies rain blood _ _  
_ __ And the end draws near

\---

 

The pale green and purple haired boy watched his brethren, wolf-form, as they charged and rampaged through vise village. The sounds of battle howling, melding with the screams of agony by residents, mixed with the fire crackling sounds into a symphony of horror. The same was quick to attack his sense of smell. The harsh smell of burning wood and hay and the gentle smell of fear as it exudes via cold sweat.

He knew them all. Assailants and victims alike. It was his race, coming to take vengeance upon him and his mother. The victims were to be the other villagers, for harboring them.

_ There is no escape, only death. _

Amongst the raiders he then saw a head rising above others, one adorned by bright blond hair.

_ Jed… you bastard. _

Before he could do anything, he was whisked away to the safety of the nearby hilltop where survivors gathered.

 

\---   
_ I may fall _ __  
_ But not like this: it won't be by _ __  
_ Your hand _ __  
_ I may fall _ __  
_ Not this place: not today _ __  
_ I may fall _ __  
_ Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down _ _  
_ __ I may fall

\---

 

There was no time to waste. He ran back to the village, ignoring Akazukin’s cries behind him.

“Cain, don’t do it! Please!” she pleaded and begged to no avail. He didn’t heed her words. He could not. How could he? Stand by while his very own brother led these thugs and criminals to such a rampage. No. He had to do something.

“Jed… you bastard! I am going to protect her, no matter what!”

“Foolish idiot. You are a shame to lycan race. Your ineptness. Your frailty. Your worthlessness. You and your mother defile our purity.”

Cain focused what little magic energy he could muster, throwing a sharp gust of air at Jed. His brother scoffed at the display, unscathed by the virtue of his thick skin. 

“Just as pathetic as I thought.”

 

\---   
_ There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered _ __  
_ Where the wolves and the soulless will rise _ __  
_ In the time of our final moments _ _  
_ __ Every dream dies

_ There's a place where our shields will lay shattered _ __  
_ And the fear's all that's left in our hearts _ __  
_ Our strength and our courage have run out _ _  
_ __ We fall apart

_ When we lose our faith _ __  
_ And forsake our friends _ __  
_ When the moon is gone _ _  
_ __ And we've reached our ends

\---

 

_ I don't have a choice. _

Cain summoned his magic once again, this time calling a thick column of smoke to mask himself.

Utilizing the cover, he focused his mind on the transformation he has not done in years now. He felt his body empower and his form change into that of a blue-silver wolf. His muscles taut, he lunged forwards at Jed, only be met with a blow, leaving him with a deep gash. The last thing he heard before he lost his consciousness was the cry of agony by his mother, then his senses dulled and he blacked out.

 

\---   
_ There's a moment that changes a life when _ __  
_ We do something that no one else can _ __  
_ And the path that we've taken will lead us _ __  
_ One final stand _ __  
_ There'e a moment we'll make a decision _ __  
_ Not to cower and crash on the ground _ __  
_ The moment we face our worst demons _ __  
_ Our courage found _ __  
_ When we stand with friends _ __  
_ And we won't retreat' _ __  
_ As we stare down death _ __  
__ Then the taste is sweet.   
\---

 

“Hello, Mr. wolf. Are you okay?”

That voice woke up his aching body from unconsciousness. It was morning, the fight was over, The town had an eerie quiet over it.

_ Akazukin… _

He coughed and drew a heavy breath, looking at his wounds wordlessly, then at Akazukin.

The young girl petted him affectionately and poured some fresh water over his wounds.

_ I'm stuck in this form… perhaps forever. I cannot practice my magic anymore. _

“I'm going to name you Val.” She said. “After Valhan, the king of the Lycans.”

_ Don’t you worry. I’ll protect you forever, even if it costs my life. _

_ I cannot ever repent for the fate I brought upon this village, upon you. _

 

The villagers were reluctant to admit her new friend to them, but Akazukin’s grandmother managed to sway their opinion, enough to welcome Val.

It was a few days before his recovery started and a few weeks before he allowed himself to talk again.

 

\---OJAFMOJAFMOJAFM---

 

_ It’s been almost a decade since that fateful day. I’ve spent every day since following her, watching her grow into the warrior she is today. Practicing her moves again and again and again, always with a smile. She was determined that this is how she should live her life. Training in the art of fire magic, learning to employ all these weapons… she really is amazing. _ _  
_ _ I always wondered what if things would have been otherwise, but I guess we’ll never know. _

_ We kept coming back. Year after year, visiting the grave plot where her parents and my mother lies, and the one where I was supposed to be. Sometimes I was there, sometimes she asked me to stay behind. She’d tell me all about myself and I would nod wordlessly, keeping a secret. _

 

_ I should be thankful for staying alive, but I don’t know how she’d react if she ever found out. I’m not sure I want to know.  _


End file.
